Someone That You're With
by Aiicyla
Summary: Jack has some hidden talents, but accidentally lets them into the world when he sees Rai and Kim with eachother... Raikim, onesided Jackim, Jack? [Can't tell, tho it's obvious when you read the story.] Ty to Nickelback [Chad Kroeger] and Christy Hui!


_Okay… So I have nothing to write about…_

_I've been searching for a show to like but I just can't find any good ones… so I've just decided to come back to this show, but try something new!_

_This is… a songfic… with something I don't think I've ever written in all of eternity… so I'm gonna make history and type something I've never typed before. Here's the fic:_

**Jack's POV**

"I've tried and failed. Made robots and it always turned out wrong. Tried to rid the world of the one person who's in my way, but I can never win. I'm a fool to everyone, I'm a clown. I just can't seem beat anyone. What's wrong with me??" I picked up my guitar and pick. Nobody ever knew I could double-task. Playing and singing are the only two things I'm good at. The only talents I have. I looked outside my window to see you four laughing and talking underneath that big tree you guys like so much. I tapped my foot to the beat, and took in a breath.

"I reside in 209,

You're in 208,  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait,"

I see that one person I hate pick up that one person I want. Oh how I despise Raimundo…

"So I tried to call across the hall,  
To ask you out someday,  
But a lineup formed outside your door,

And I was way too late.

Well I'd rather start off slow,

This whole thing's like some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place."

I took a deep breath, and started again.

"Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else,  
Oh god, I wanna be that someone that you're with,"

Raimundo was now tickling her into tears and she fell to the ground laughing, while I saw the other two sneak away. A sunset's forming, and they just she just HAD to lean against his shoulder underneath a tree. Oh how I want to be him…

I continued with the chorus.

"So I can talk about it all day long till I run out of breath,

God I wanna be that someone that you're with.

And I'm pacin' by the phone,

Cuz I hate to be alone,"

I looked out at them again and saw them gazing into each other's eyes. Ugh, I knew this was coming!

Even though I was angry, I kept playing. I knew it must've looked weird; Me sitting on a stool, playing the guitar and singing, while looking angrily out the window. But I don't care anymore. I don't care what anybody thinks.

"And if you're out there with him somewhere,

And just about to kiss,  
God I wanna be that someone that you're with,"

They started leaning in, but then a tiny green lizard jumped onto Raimundo's head and started screaming something. I opened up the glass part of the window while a non-singing part in the song was supposed to be playing, I can't do both at the same time. I could see and hear through the screen window fine and picked up the instrument again.

"Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday,  
And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake,  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM,  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with him."

"Great timing, Dojo! Get off my head and tell me why you're completely spazzing out, already!!"

"Clay was cooking some food or something, and Omi pushed a button on the oven and lit the temple on fire…"

Kimiko stood up.

"Kimi, calm down. Omi's the Dragon of Water, I think he can handle it."\

She sat down.

"Ugh, you guys are no fun. See ya later." The dragon said respectively and slithered back into the temple. She giggled and swung herself up on a tree branch, Raimundo following behind.

Well I'd rather start off slow,  
This whole thing's like some sort of race,  
Instead of winning what I want,  
I'm sitting here in second place.

Cuz somewhere the one I wanna be with's with somebody else,

Oh god I wanna be that someone that you're with.

So I can talk about it all day long,

Till I run outta breath,

But I still wanna be that someone that you're with."

I looked outside to see nobody. They were both gone. Probably making out on Raimundo's bed or something. I'm so useless!

What the heck's wrong with me?? Why can't I get anybody to like me, even as a FRIEND?!!

"And I'm pacin by the phone,

Cuz I hate to be alone,

And if you're out there with him somewhere,

And just about to kiss,

Oh god I wanna be that someone that you're with!"

I peered outside again, the sunset was really pretty. I heard banging on the front door upstairs. Probably another one of those parties my mom likes to throw. Might as well make use of the quiet time I have to myself. My family even hates me!

"Well somewhere the one I wanna be with's with somebody else,

Oh god I wanna be that someone that you're with.

And I can talk about it all day long

'til I run outta breath,

But I still wanna be that someone that you're with."

The knocking went away, so I supposed mom kicked out or let them in. Swell.

"And I'm pacing by the phone,

Cuz I hate to be alone,

And if you're out there with him somewhere,

And just about to kiss,

God, I've got to be that someone that,

I wanna be that someone that,"

I heard knocking on MY basement door now. Who on earth could that be wanting ME?

I finished my song first.

"I've got to be that someone that you're with!"

I put down my guitar and placed my pick on the table. I walked over to the door and opened it to find none other that Kimiko Tohomiko standing there with a smile on her face.

"Heard you singing,"

"Uh… yeah, I do that…"

"Pretty good at the guitar too,"

"I can do that too…"

She smiled.

"Jack, if you get rid of the make-up, get rid of the black cloak-thing and wear some decent clothes, and change your hairstyle, I bet you'd look pretty cute,"

Did she just…

"Um… wait… you, Raimundo, me… what??"

"Just sayin, try it out. Cuz Ashley's single."

"Um… wow… thanks, Kim-"

She placed her lips on my cheek. SHE JUST KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!!! Although I didn't understand why…

A smiled creeped onto my face.

"See ya," She said, turning around.

"Bye…"

**Next day**

"Ch'yeah!"

"Seriously??"

"How couldn't I say no to you?!"

Next thing I knew, I was having my first kiss. And not from my mom, either. I asked her out, and five seconds later I was kissing one of the hottest girls I've ever seen.

"I didn't know you were so CUTE!! What made you decide to completely change your look??"

"Kimiko."

"Kimiko Tohomiko gave you _help??_"

"Yeah, yesterday."

"Well, I'm glad she did. Love ya forever, Jacky."

She told me she had to go in a few minutes before I asked her out.

"You too. See ya, Ashley."

**At The Temple**

"For the last frickin time, who the HECK is Ashley?!!"

"I told you, Rai!!"

"Who??!!?"

"It's Katnappe, duh!!"

"Ohhh! So now they're going to the movies in _Japan_ tonight??"

"Yep! I am too! And guess who's coming with me!"

He rolled his eyes, "I could never guess…"

Right then and there, I don't think there could've been a more perfect moment…

Until Dojo came in.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!!"

They all dropped to the ground.

"Uuuggghhh!!!"

_Yeah, stupid ending, I know. I just couldn't help but write another story. It was like some sort of Un-writer's block. Yeah. R&R, PLEASE!!!_

_I NEEED people to review. Seriously. But for now I'll be on tvdotcome! Wait, Tori (who-said-I-was-human) Is now at my door. Oh well!!_

_Toodles,_

_XFG_

Hey, look... it's Shar...


End file.
